hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Power Of Magic
Power Of Magic is a 2013 single by the cast of Magic Girls. Background After releasing Magic Girls 10: The Finale in Decmeber 2012, the producers decided one year on to give fans a special treat as a short film music video, to support them through the loss of Magic Girls. Song Vocals The song is a cover of Frankie Goes To The Chip Shop. For the Magic Girls version, John Meetle and Frankie agreed to sing vocals together, so well that their voices sounded as one. Video Appearances For the video, producers got every single person that had every starred in the films to appear, including army members who appeared as sheep, cows, and donkeys. Music Video Plot The video begins with a starry sky. One star shines brightly to symbolise the headmaster who died in an earlier Magic Girls film. Wendy Weather (Sarah Blawhite) then appears singing with some Magic Students either side of her, miming the vocals that she doesn't sing. As she does girls appear with camels and donkeys. The first main appearance is Faye Fire (Emily Cahr) who is riding a donkey lead by Emily Earth (Laurel Eveson Thompason). Behind her, Ashley Waters (Ashley O'Brian) walks along with a stray donkey. As the song gets emotional, Lily Lightning (Lauren Michaels) appears bearded and riding a camel in by herself. Looking emotionally just to the side of the camera, she steals the show instantly. Soon it changes to various students leading their donkeys. In the center, Katie Steeples (Amy Sohsoh) leads in a donkey carrying The Unicorn Whipper (Meona Loss). The scene returns to Sarah singing with random students. At the same time students can be seen in the center screen following the Headmaster Star to find their way. Katie Steepls continues to struggle along with Unicon Whipper on the donkey. They ask one of the Red Eyes for a place to stay but they point them in another direction, completely full up. Meanwhile, Emily, Lily, and another mysterious being follow the headmaster star on their camels, pointing to it in amazement. As Lily points at it, it then shines down upon a village, showing them where to go. As Katie, Unicorn Whipper, and others sit in a barn with sheep, Alan appears and shocks them all. He appears as a God and sets the headmaster star down on top of the barn. As this happens, Sarah is seen still miming, while a white bird cleans itself. Cows are seen, as is a donkey. In an absolutely beautiful scene, three girls approuch the barn, to find that Unicorn Whipper has given birth to baby Martha the Fox Girl (Jennifer Hunt). The girls are revealed to be Flower Girl, Bendy Girl, and Black Bag Girl who is carrying a goat with her. The goat is actually Stretchy Girl. Kameesta stares happily at her baby. Suddenly a herd of camels, Magic Students, and camel riders appear On the camels there is not only Emily and Lily, but Amanda Waters (Amanda O'Brian). As they dismount their camels they give presents to the newborn baby. The proud parents nurse their new baby. Sarah is seen miming the final words as two naked angel versions of Ashley Waters (Ashley O'Brian) appear flying above the new family.